encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Impfung gegen Ebergeruch
Lemma: Impfung gegen Ebergeruch (Wirkweise und Impfprotokoll) → Hauptartikel: [[Impfung gegen Ebergeruch]] Die Impfung gegen Ebergeruch ist eine zuverlässige und tierschutzgerechte Alternative zur Ferkelkastration und zur Ebermast ohne Impfung. Impfprinzip Impfen heißt, das körpereigene Immunsystem zur Bildung von Antikörpern gegen den Wirkstoff zu veranlassen. Wirkweise der Impfung miniatur|Saugferkel 4 Monate vor der 1. Impfung gegen Ebergeruch Der beim Impfen verabreichte Wirkstoff ist synthetisch hergestelltes GnRF Analogon, ein Peptid mit 9 Aminosäuren. Es ähnelt dem im Hypothalamus produzierten Botenstoff GnRH mit 10 Aminosäuren, doch fehlt eine Aminosäure. Das geimpfte GnRF Analogon selbst ist kein Hormon und hat auch keine hormonelle Wirkung. Um vom Immunsystem des Jungebers erkannt zu werden und eine Immunantwort erzeugen zu können, ist das GnRF Analogon an ein Trägerprotein gebunden. U.Weiler, R.Wesoly Physiologische Aspekte der Androstenon- und Skatolbildung beim Eber; Züchtungskunde, 84, (5) S. 365–393, 2012 Die nach der Impfung von den Immunzellen freigesetzten Antikörper binden # an das geimpfte GnRF Analogon und # "fangen" das im Blut zirkulierenden körpereigenen GnRF-Moleküle aus dem Hypothalamus ab. Die Bindung der Antikörper an GnRF-Moleküle verhindert temporär die Stimulation der Hypophyse zur Produktion von LH und FSH, sowie die Produktion Testosteron und Androstenon in den Hoden. Die Produktion von GnRH im Hypothalamus bleibt erhalten. Wenn die Androstenon-Produktion gestoppt ist, wird auch Skatol, die zweite Leitsubstanz für den Ebergeruch, effektiver abgebaut. Impfprotokoll Die Impfung erfolgt zweimal: Die 1. Impfung dient der Prägung des Immunsystems. Die Immunzellen produzieren noch relativ wenige Antikörper, speichern aber in den Gedächtniszellen die Antigeneigenschaften von GnRF. Erst Die 2. Impfdosis löst die gewünschte Freisetzung großer Mengen von Antikörper aus. Diese Antikörper binden das geimpfte GnRF Analogon ebenso wie die im Blut zirkulierenden GnRF-Moleküle. Die Bindung der Antikörper an die GnRF-Moleküle bewirkt, dass in den Hoden die Testosteron- und Androstenonproduktion über einen Zeitraum von etwa 10 Wochen unterbrochen wird. Nachfolgender Link führt zu einer Demonstration der Impfung mit ImprovacTM. Beide Impfungen werden in der Mast durchgeführt. * Die 1. Impfdosis hat keine Auswirkungen auf Anatomie und Verhalten der Tiere. Der Eber bleibt ein Eber bis zur 2. Impfung. * Die 2. Impfdosis folgt 4-6 Wochen vor dem Schlachttermin. Während dieser Zeit eliminiert das Fettgewebe noch vorhandenes Rest-Androstenon. * Bis spätestens 10 Wochen nach der 2. Impfdosis sind die Tiere zu schlachten, weil danach die Hodentätigkeit und folglich die Produktion von Androstenon wieder einsetzen würde. Die Impfung verhindert Ebergeruch ebenso gut wie eine Ferkelkastration. Voraussetzung für die Wirksamkeit ist, dass jedes männliche Tier zweimal geimpft wird. Bis zur 2. Impfung entwickelt sich das Tier wie ein ungeimpfter Eber. Die Wirksamkeit der Impfung entfaltet sich erst nach der 2. Impfung. Sie verhindert den unerwünschten Ebergeruch und sie macht die Tiere deutlich ruhiger. Blutige Beißangriffe (z.B. das Penisbeißen) zwischen den Ebern werden verhindert. Der Schlachttermin etwa 4-6 Wochen nach der 2. Impfung ist sinnvoll, denn: Die Wirkung der Impfung lässt 10 Wochen nach der zweiten Impfung nach. Dann zirkulieren nicht mehr genügend Antikörper, um das kontinuierlich produzierte körpereigene GnRF vollständig im Blut "abfangen" zu können; GnRF würde die Hormonproduktion in der Hypophyse und indirekt in den Hoden wieder anschieben.Zamaratskaia G et al, (2008) Effect of a Gonadotropin-releasing Hormone Vaccine (ImprovacTM) on Steroid Hormones, Boar Taint, Compounds and Performance in Entire Male Pigs. Reprod Dom Anim 43, 351–359 Sicherheitsinjektor Eine versehentliche Selbstinjektion ist denkbar. Zur vollen Wirksamkeit wäre die zweimalige versehentliche Selbstinjektion, beim 1. und beim 2. Impftermin, erforderlich. J.Turkstra, Immunisierung gegen GnRF bei Säugetieren, Dissertation 2005 I.Clarke et al.,Inherent Food Safety of a Synthetic Gonadotropin-Releasing Factor (GnRF) Vaccine for the Control of Boar Taint in Entire Male Pigs,Intern J Appl Res Vet Med • Vol. 6, No. 1, 2008 Um dies auszuschließen, wird mit einem speziell entwickelten Sicherheitsinjektor geimpft, der die versehentliche Selbstinjektion ausschließt. Jeder Tierarzt und jeder Anwender wird zur korrekten Anwendung des Injektors geschult und zertifiziert. Der Injektor besitzt einen mehrfachen Sicherungsmechanismus gegen eine unabsichtliche Selbstinjektion.